


A Highly Contested Topic

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Stop Thinking You are Better Than Everyone Else, Business Owner Rey, Cocky Ben Solo, Comic Book Lover Rey, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Is Not Happy With Ben, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Rose ships Reylo, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Comic enthusiast Rey Niima stumbles into the famous author Ben Solo in her usual bookstore which she regularly visits. Upon first look, Rey is captivated by this handsome author and works up the courage to ask him out on a coffee date. What she doesn't expect is for Ben to be an overconfident asshole with strong prejudices against comic books—and that is a deal-breaker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRen/gifts).



> Written for the Writing Den's Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020 for ShadowRen. I hope you like it! 😊
> 
> Prompt: Comic enthusiast Rey vs novels and non-fiction only Ben
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

It’s a chilly day outside. Rey hugs her thin jacket a little tighter to her body already regretting she didn’t choose to wear more layers of clothes. Her shoes make a click sound every time her feet hit the hard surface of the pavement and only increases as she picks up her speed to reach her destination. She smiles when she spots the familiar sign over the bookstore that she frequently visits. Rey opens the door to _Kanata's Crossing: Used Books and Antiquities_ and is immediately welcomed by the heat.

She smiles when she spots Maz and heads over to the counter. The old lady smiles back already knowing what Rey has come for.

“Hey, Maz.” She stops in front of the counter and rests her elbows on the surface. “Have you gotten any new comics I should know about?”

Maz grins and shakes her head slightly. “You know where the comic section is. Why don’t you go check it out?”

For as long as Rey can remember, she has been a lover of comic books. It all started with her fascination with superheroes. Rey would binge-watch cartoons of _Spiderman_ or _Superman_ when she was a child. If a new movie premiered in the theatres, she would be the first in line. Then Marvel came along and created new superheroes and new movies to obsess over. Growing up, Rey hated reading but she loved reading comic books. After college, Rey started her own business _Niima Outpost & Co_. and the book cover designer business has been thriving ever since.

“Rey, honey, why don’t you read a book instead?” Maz continues and Rey frowns for a moment before she smiles, showing off her pearly white teeth.

“You know I don’t have the patience to sit down and read a book. It’s just blank pages printed with letters. It’s boring. There are no pictures to look at.” Rey shrugs.

“You might be surprised and enjoy it. When was the last time you read a book?”

Rey dismisses Maz’s words. “I don’t know. Maybe in middle school?”

She briefly looks over in the direction of the comic session and straightens her back before she takes a second glance. On the other side of the comic session stands a man looking over a shelf of non-fiction books. Rey lets her eyes roam all over his frame. He’s tall with dark hair that reaches his shoulders and muscular built. Thick. Hot. Just her type. Rey finds herself staring at the handsome man and blinks a couple of times. Is she dreaming? She must be.

“Who’s that?” Maybe he likes comic books as well?

Maz curiously looks in the direction of where Rey is staring at to see who has caught the young woman’s attention. She smirks. “Oh, That’s Ben. He’s a regular just like you.”

Rey _really_ hopes he likes comic books as well but judging by his appearance, he looks to be more of a bookworm type. She doesn’t mind.

“Go talk to him. He’s a sweet boy.”

Rey blushes. Go talk to a stranger just like that?

She nods to Maz and wanders off deeper into the bookstore. Two girls chat not so far away from where Rey is standing, discussing enthusiastically which author is their favorite. The door to the bookstore keeps opening and closing as people continue to walk through the door. It must be a busy day. Rey is happy that Maz’s little place is thriving.

Her hands glide over the old books, feeling the worn-out material beneath her skin as she walks past a shelf with children’s stories. It’s outdated—reading. She hated it back in middle school and she hates it now. Rey has never stumbled upon a book that has caught her attention and made her want to spend an entire day just reading. She can barely focus for more than a minute. Comic books are an entirely different story and Rey loves to look at the pictures and admire the art.

The guy—Ben—is casually reading the back of a book and doesn’t even notice how Rey is sneaking up on him. She yelps when he looks up from the book in his hand and she hides behind the nearest bookshelf. _Stupid_. She bangs the back of her head softly against the books and curses under her breath. The two girls from earlier stare at Rey and she smiles awkwardly at them. Great.

Rey pushes herself off the shelf and nonchalantly walks over to the comic books. It is what she came for, after all. She’ll think of something to say to him. He hasn’t left yet.

She rummages through the different colors and names, having one specific comic in mind. The latest edition should’ve come out a while ago but every time Rey visits _Kanata’s Crossing: Used Books and Antiquities_ it’s sold out. Rey feels a tall presence looming behind her and she bites her bottom lip to hide her excitement. Would it be too soon to ask him out on a coffee date? She doesn’t want to come off as a stalker. Rey grins when she finds the comic book she was looking for and hugs it to her chest. Now she just needs to find the courage to ask the tall and handsome stranger out on a date.

Rey hears a scoff behind her and spins on her heel, coming face to face with Ben. She feels her knees weaken under his dark eyes as he intensely stares her down. Heat creeps up her neck while she tightens her grip around the comic book.

His dark eyes trail to the comic book that she’s hugging to her chest and he scoffs. “Those aren’t real books.” Rey feels her stomach drop to the floor as she blinks dumbfounded, letting his words sink in. He’s watching her idly and she suddenly feels inferior to him. Did she hear him correctly?

“Excuse me?” She bats her eyelashes perplexed, a little hurt from his condescending tone.

“You’re not going to buy that, right?” Ben questions her comically. “Aren’t you afraid that people might find you dumb for looking through that childish trash? How about you actually buy a _real_ book instead?”

He’s a jerk. Ben is a real jerk. Maze said he is a sweet boy but right now he’s acting like an arrogant mister—I—know—better—than—you. He is nothing like Rey expected. The disappointment weighs heavier than the hurt from the insult.

“What do you know about books?” Rey scoffs back and finds the courage in speaking up. She eyes the book in his hand and catches a picture of him on the cover with his name in bold underneath: **Ben Solo - My Journey to Self-discovery**. Suddenly it all makes sense. He’s a published author—a famous one. Rey vaguely remembers Rose mentioning him a few times but she never fully paid attention.

“A lot more than you it seems.”

Rey gape. Who does he think he is?

Her cheeks are burning as her whole face is flustered with rage. Without uttering another word, she pivots and heads for the counter. She pays for the comic book and leaves in a hurry, too upset to bid Maze farewell. The thrill of coming back home to her apartment and look through the newest edition of her favorite comic series has vanished. The spark is gone and Rey wants nothing more than to curl up under a blanket and cry.

—•—

Ben Solo opens the doors to _Niima Outpost & Co_. and immediately strolls inside the tall building. After three years of hard dedicated work and late hours of writing well spent, he’s officially done with his book. Now all he needs is a nice book cover for his new non-fiction novel and it’s ready to be published.

He stops in front of the reception where a young Asian looking woman is sitting comfortably typing away on a computer. Ben squints his eyes to read her name tag: _Rose Tico_. He clears his throat to get her attention and she instantly looks at Ben perplexed before her eyes widen.

“Mister Solo. You’re early for your appointment.” Ben rests his elbows on the front of the reception. “I had some time off.”

Rose types for a few seconds on her computer before she glances back at the author. “Miss Niima will be ready for you in a short minute.”

Ben nods. He lets his eyes wander through the cozy space. It’s a playful office with a handful of blue beanbags and red designer chairs that customers can comfortably take a seat in while they wait for their appointment. The white walls are covered with framed pictures of all kinds of bestselling novels and comic books. Ben assumes they all got their cover designs from _Niima Outpost & Co_.

“I’m a huge fan of your books.”

Ben meets Rose’s eyes that are beaming at him from her desk. He eyes the collection of books on a shelf behind her and recognizes some of them as his own.

“Who isn’t?” Ben shrugs mindlessly and the smile leaves Rose’s face. She probably wants an autograph. They all do.

Ben hears the sound of clicking heels and pivots to see a bright young woman walk in his direction. His eyes hungrily roam over her body and admire the way the black pencil skirt and matching lace crop top hugs her curves in the right places. As she saunters closer, Ben can’t help but think he’s seen this woman before but he can’t picture a place where he’s missed such a beauty.

She stops in front of him and Ben furrows his eyebrows confused when she narrows her eyes. “ _You_.” She crosses her arms across her chest and Ben’s eyes momentarily get drawn to her breasts where her cleavage pops up. “If it isn’t Mister _those aren’t real books_. Have you come to mock my workplace too?”

“I—uh…” Ben is at a loss of words as he stares at the same woman he mocked a few days prior, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Rey smirks vindictively and saunters over to where Rose is sitting.

“Rose, cancel this appointment. I don’t think we can meet Mister Solo’s standards. After all, we don’t make book covers to _real_ books.”

Ben feels a shiver run down his spine. He can’t lose this appointment. This is the most outstanding business in the state. _Niima Outpost & Co_. is renowned for creating book covers that make the most unsuccessful and failing authors rise to fame. Ben’s latest book didn’t sell that good. His memoir didn’t receive the publicity he expected and got some harsh reviews that nearly killed his passion for writing. Ben _needs_ this.

“You can’t do that!” Ben’s mouth is parched. He licks his lips to add moisture to the dry skin. He’s a customer. She can’t treat him like that. It’s bad for business but apparently, she doesn’t care. This is an act of revenge and she revels in it. 

Rey doesn't bat an eye. She opens a notebook on the front desk and grabs a pen from the glass pencil holder. She hunches a bit forward to rest her elbows on the surface, supporting her balance. Ben can’t stop looking at her tight little ass that’s perched slightly in the air. “Let me tell you one thing. I have turned down people before and you bet I can turn you down too. Authors like you are one of the reasons I despise reading.” She stops writing and places the pen back in the glass pencil holder before she straightens her back and turns to face Ben. He immediately averts his eyes to her face and hopes she didn’t notice. “There is no way I am promoting people who think they are better than everyone else. That’s not the kind of message I built my business on.”

Rose looks uncomfortably between the two and hides behind her computer. Something tells her these two have met before and it wasn’t a pleasant encounter.

“What if I can change your mind? I’m not the asshole you think I am. Writing is my life. _Please_ , I need this.” Ben’s heart is thumping in his chest. A spark of hope is ignited when she looks at him, surprised and intrigued. A part of him cringes by how he’s degrading himself. He usually never apologizes.

“Change my mind then.”

“Let’s make a deal. Let me show you the wonders of words. If I find you a book and you enjoy reading it then you won’t cancel our appointment.” Rey isn’t too keen on actually having to open a book and _read_ it but she doubts he’ll find anything she’ll enjoy. Rey is picky. He will lose before it’s even started.

“Fine but I am giving you a comic book to read too and when I win, I expect an apology. I also don’t want to hear any complaints or this deal is over.”

Ben immediately hides the frown on his lips. She wants him to read a _freaking_ comic book. It’s childish. Nothing but a child’s play. He doesn’t have time to waste on such nonsense. It’s under his standard. Yet Ben still finds himself extending his hand for her to shake.

“Deal.”

Rey hesitantly accepts it. His hand is warm and she feels the butterflies tickle in her stomach—a sign of attraction. She stares at him and he stares right back. For a moment, she could’ve sworn the feeling is mutual as she looks into his dilated pupils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being slow to update. I struggled a lot with this chapter but I think it came out great. I hope you enjoy it!

A cloud of damp rises from Rey’s cup of tea, fingers clasped around it to warm her hands. The rain falls softly outside in a slow pitter-patter. She eyes the book Ben gave her that lies on the table across the room. It’s mocking her, taunting that it’s been over a week already and she owes him an answer even though she hasn’t started reading it yet.

Rey groans and adjusts the blanket wrapped securely around her body, moving to get more comfortable in the window seat of her apartment. Ben had the audacity to give her one of the books he’s written. It’s a bold move, confident enough to think that _his_ writing will change her mind about literature.

It won’t. He won’t.

The book is a crime and mystery novel, the first of a series. She looked it up. He wrote it when he was eighteen years old and it was the beginning of his career. No wonder he’s so cocky. He got lucky from a young age. He’s probably the son of one of those rich parents that pay for everything for their children so they don’t have to lift a single finger.

That thought infuriates Rey. She worked hard through college and build her business from scratch. He has the guts to think he’s better than she when he got it all served.

With a sigh, she stands from the window seat and walks into the kitchen and places her empty cup on the counter. Annoyed, she steps into the living room and snatches the book from the table. She lies back in the window seat, blanket over her legs, and book in her lap. Opening the book, she sees a message written inside to her.

 _The difficulty of literature is not to write,  
but to write what you mean _— _Robert Louis Stevenson_

_Despite our differences, I really hope you enjoy this. :)  
I don’t know what you like but I know everyone enjoys a little mystery._

Rey scoffs. Does he really think writing a note to her will make everything good again? It doesn’t change a thing. He’s still an asshole and he hasn’t apologized yet.

With a heavy sigh, she stares at the title of the novel and is already bored. Rey wonders how she’s going to read this damn thing. It’s not her fault she has the attention span of a goldfish. Irked, she scrolls onto the first chapter and begins reading.

Rey is hooked from the first line. Her eyes scan page after page and she swallows every word. For the first time in her life, she finally understands what everyone means with “reading takes you places.” Consumed in her own little world, she finishes chapter after chapter.

The rain has stopped falling outside when Rey finishes the book and she looks at the time in astonishment. She spent her entire afternoon _reading_ and now it’s already night. She hasn’t even started preparing for dinner yet and she promised Rose to have it done when she got home from her date.

Rey is too caught up in her mind to hear the front door of her apartment open. Rose strolls inside, beaming with joy.

“I think I’m in love!”

Startled, Rey jumps in the window seat and hides the book under the blanket. Rose walks into the living room and throws herself on the couch across from Rey, completely unaware of her friend’s strange behavior.

“He is _so_ smart and handsome. A bit mysterious too. I like that he has this serious vibe around him but he was so romantic, like he gave me flowers and we shared a bowl of spaghetti just like in _Lady and the Tramp_! Don’t even get me started on his accent. Did you know he’s from Ireland? Gosh, I could listen to him talk all day! To make it all better, he wants to see me again and we’ve talked about maybe it’ll be a double date. He’ll bring someone and I’ll bring you.” Rose lifts her head from the couch to look at Rey, suddenly realizing her friend isn’t paying attention and she stops her blabber.

“Rey, are you even listening?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rey nods, not sounding the least convincing. The book is still hidden in her lap under the blanket. Rose gets in a sitting position and looks in the direction of the empty kitchen. Her stomach growls from hunger and she’s reminded of Rey’s promise.

“What have you been doing all day? I thought you’d make dinner. I’m starving.” Rose looks at Rey, eyes narrowing in suspicion to the bugle under the blanket. It better not be a dildo.

“What _have_ you been doing?” Rose stands from the couch and walks towards Rey, not missing the flush in her cheeks.

“Rose, no.”

Rose pulls the blanket off Rey and she gasps. A book. Rey has been reading. Are her eyes deceiving her?

“Oh my God! You read!” Rose eyes the author's name and squeals. “Ben Solo! I knew you’d like him!”

“Oh please. It wasn’t _that_ good.” Rey waves mindlessly with her hand and rolls her eyes. Lie. It was amazing but if she ever admits it out loud, she will never hear the end of it.

“The blushing in your cheeks tells me something else,” Rose sings teasingly and Rey widens her eyes, lifting a hand to feel the burning of her skin.

“I ship it.”

“Rose, no. He’s an asshole.”

“He’s a hot piece of ass, yes.”

Rey doesn’t deny it.

—•—

Ben rubs his temples to ease the aching in his head. He takes another sip of his black coffee before his hands form a fist to rest his tired head on his knuckles. This is the consequence of doing an all nighter but when inspiration strikes, he _has_ to work until it’s written down. His head is buzzing from the lack of sleep but he ignores the aching in his forehead.

Outside, the rain falls like a small pitter-patter. Ben wonders if it’s going to storm later. He’s thankful that his job doesn’t require him to leave his home and he can decide when he gets the time off. One of the advantages of working as an author.

The comic book he got from Rey lies untouched beside him on the black table he’s seated at, untouched since he carelessly threw it away from him a little over a week ago.

It’s ridiculous, absolutely utterly ridiculous. He’s got better things to do than waste his time with this… this… junk; and to make matters worse, he still hasn’t heard from Miss Niima— _Rey_. He was confident she’d like the book he picked out for her but her silence is giving him doubts.

Ben feels like a fool. He shouldn’t have been so condescending towards her in the bookstore and now he’s dealing with the consequences of his petty actions. He didn’t even look properly at her face, too infuriated and slightly obsessed with the comic book she was cradling like a baby in her arms, it was all he noticed. It’s not the first time he’s ruined his chance with a beautiful woman but Ben can’t help being honest even if people disagree with his opinion. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he hasn’t dated in years. It doesn’t help that his mother won’t shut up about wanting grandchildren.

The chair screeches against the floor as Ben stands from it. He walks the small steps in his apartment into the bathroom, passing by his roommate's bedroom that is currently empty. A shower will do him good. It’ll probably freshen him up.

Ben watches as the cold water runs down the length of his body and disappears into the drain. His head is still clouded but he feels more or less better. Stepping out of the shower, he dries up before changing into new clothes.

The comic book still lies untouched on the table in the living room, mocking him and only keeps on reminding him of what he’s gotten himself into. Rey’s words still echo in the back of his mind from when she handed the comic book to him.

_You better not ruin it or the deal is off. This is the first edition of an exclusive series that you can’t buy anymore._

With an irked sigh, he sits back down on the chair and finds himself reaching for it. Might as well get it over with; the sooner the better.

Ben doesn’t know what he expects when he scrolls onto the first page. A small note would’ve been nice but she hasn’t left anything for him. He hates to admit it but it stings a little. Serves him right for acting like an arrogant jerk _again_.

Scrolling further he sees the drawings of small cartoon figures and white bubbles to indicate that the characters are speaking. It must’ve taken hours if not months to think in detail of what should happen and then getting to draw it, bringing it to life somehow—just like writing. A mistake means making a do-over and all the previous work would’ve been in vain.

Flipping through the small comic book in his hand, he can’t help but _admire_ the effort and work someone would put in this—dare he thinks it— some sort of _art_. The hours and hours someone must’ve spent working on this little piece of craft and then going on further to make a series.

Ben rarely admits it but he knows for a fact that he has been wrong all along. Comic books are not junk. It has never been junk and he grimaces by the thought of having provoked the sexiest woman alive, that he’s ever met and ruined every chance he probably had with her.

Ben is so engrossed in turning the pages and studying every little detail, he doesn’t even hear the door opening to the entrance. Armitage hangs his black jacket on the coat rack and kicks off his shoes. He strolls inside the living room and spots Ben immediately, stepping on his tiptoes to get a better look at what his friend is so preoccupied with.

“What are you doing?”

Ben jumps in his seat by Armitage’s sudden voice booming through the room. He reaches frantically right away for the loose papers and news articles that have been thrown in a pile on the corner of the table and uses them to cover the comic book with.

“You’re home! How was your date?” Ben awkwardly turns in his chair to face Armitage who raises an eyebrow at his friends’ odd behavior. “Her name is Rose, right?”

“Yes. I really like her. We agreed on a second date.”

“That’s great!”

“Mhhm.”

Armitage starts stepping closer to Ben, eyeing the stack of papers in front of him. Ben is acting suspiciously. He’s a quiet guy that usually keeps to himself. Either he’s sitting idly in the living room, typing away on his computer or he’s gone hiding in his bedroom, and doing God knows what. He’s hiding something under the big stack of papers. It better not be a porn magazine.

“Are you hiding porn? Have you been jerking off?”

“What? No! Why would you… What are you—” Ben’s ears turn a lovely shade of red and he stammers, caught off guard by his friend’s straightforward accusation.

“So about that second date,” Armitage cuts Ben off, waving off his reaction. Armitage has reached the table now and stands in front of Ben. “We agreed to make it a double date. I bring a friend along and she brings a friend. I’m thinking we could go ice skating and maybe something else after. What do you say about a romantic dinner and then we head to the cinema—or is that too much? What do you think?”

“ _We_? What do you mean with _we_?”

Ben hasn’t even noticed Armitage’s hand reaching out for the papers. He gently pries the thin papers from each other, one by one.

“You’re my plus one, obviously.” Armitage rolls his eyes. Ben doesn’t even have time to answer. Armitage finds the comic book before Ben has a ghost of a chance to react. He studies it with a lopsided grin, turning the little piece of craft in his hand.

Ben’s eyes widen immediately, remembering that Rey warned him to be careful with it. “Give it back.” He stands to his feet and reaches out for the comic book making Armitage take a step back.

“I knew you were acting weird. You hate comic books. Why do you have this?” Armitage’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as the realization hits him. Ben doesn’t answer him and snatches the comic book out of the ginger’s hands while giving him an irritated look. “Oh, this is that hot chick’s comic book, right?” Armitage continues.

“I’m not interested in a blind date,” Ben states, ignoring what Armitage just said.

“I promised Rose you’re going. I like her a lot so don’t ruin this for me. Maybe she has a hot friend that can make you forget all about that business owner chick you’re obsessing over.”

Ben wishes that to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

“No.”

“Rey…”

“I said no.”

Rose sighs and discreetly glances behind them. Ben and Armitage are waiting on them outside the ice skating hall. She had no idea that Ben would be the one Armitage brought along to their double date but even if she knew, she would’ve still made Rey come with her. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, she still hasn’t returned Ben’s book and she needs her comic book back.

“I’m going back home.”

Rey spins on her heel but Rose is quick and immediately grabs her wrist, stopping her.

“Please, give this a chance. You might be surprised and actually enjoy it.”

Rose lets go when Rey turns to look at her. She hesitates, casting a glance at the ground, shrugging. “I don’t know…” She looks back up and makes eye contact with Ben in the distance. Wanting none of that, she quickly averts her eyes the other way.

“They’ve both seen you. It’d be weird to leave now.”

Rey bites her bottom lip and sighs. Rose is right. She can’t leave now. It’s not fair either. It _is_ a double date after all.

She takes Rose’s hand and lets her friend drag her along, walking over to the boys waiting patiently on them. Reaching them, Rose lets go to hug Armitage and kiss him sweetly.

Armitage opens the door to the ice skating hall. “My lady.” He bows like a gentleman and gestures for Rose to walk in first. She giggles and steps inside. Rey starts walking after Rose, thinking he’s going to hold the door for her as well but Armitage steps in front of Rey, and the door closes promptly in her face. Rude.

She stops her movement, blinking for a few seconds. What’s his problem?

“I’m sorry about that. He can be a bit moody.”

Rey looks at Ben for the second time. _You’re one to talk_.

He opens the door and gestures for her to walk inside. Ben smiles sheepishly at her but Rey doesn’t smile back. His smile fades when she walks past him and he feels his heart sink a little.

Ben was as surprised as Rey was when they saw each other but he didn’t regret coming along. In fact, it even hurt him when she was about to leave. She probably hates his book and doesn’t have the heart to tell him. It’s official. His career is over.

With a heavy heart, he walks over to join his group. Armitage has already paid for the skates they’re renting when Ben arrives. They all quickly find their size and take the skates with them down to a narrow hall. Past the hall is the ice skating rink. Benches are placed in front for people to sit on before they go over the edge to skate on the ice.

It’s a busy day. The ice skating rink abounds with people skating in different directions. Ben wonders for a moment if there’s even room for them to skate on. It looks too crowded for his comfort. Some accidents are bound to happen.

Rey sits down next to him, immediately putting on the skates and tying the laces. Ben decides to do the same. Across from them sits Rose with Armitage kneeled in front of her. She giggles as he ties the laces for her. Ben rolls his eyes. They’re too much.

He hears Rey scoffs beside him and he figures she’s seen it too.

She’s quiet beside him and he wonders if she’s ignoring him on purpose, intently watching Armitage tie his own skates now. No one can be _that_ interested in laces.

It’s eating him up inside. He has to ask what she thought of his book. He _needs_ to know. She can’t continue leaving him in the dark. It bothers him that _he_ has to be the one to ask because she clearly isn’t bringing it up anytime soon.

“Well?”

Ben cringes a little. That was not the icebreaker he intended to start with. Ironically, he has never been good with words when it comes to talking.

“Well, what?”

She still doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“What do you think?” He trails off, the words getting caught in his mouth. “…Of my book?”

Rey is quiet again and Ben feels his heart rate picking up. Despite the low temperature in the room and the cold coming off from the ice rink, he still feels hot. Is it possible to have sweaty hands while wearing gloves?

“I didn’t hate it.”

Before Ben has time to react, Rose beats him to it.

“Rey spent all day reading that book. She didn’t tell me but she didn’t have to either. It was so obvious when I got back to our apartment after my date with Armitage. She was all flustered and embarrassed and tried to hide it for me—”

“Rose!”

Ben can’t help the grin forming on his mouth. She didn’t hate it. She _loved_ it; and she’s too prideful to admit that _he_ could change her mind about reading. Somehow, that boosts his ego in a way he wasn’t even aware that he needed.

“I guess reading isn’t that bad,” she mutters.

Rey wishes she could wipe that smug smile off his beautiful face. Why does he have to be so damn pretty? He still hasn’t apologized for his rude comment about comic books _or_ his entitled behavior.

She feels heat rush to her cheeks and she looks at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Ben notices her blush and his heart flutters knowing _he_ is the cause of it. She can barely look in his eyes and he revels in it.

“You got your deal.”

Ben beams. His career is saved. A part of him wants to shower her face with kisses. It occurs to him that he still hasn't apologized for how he’s acted. Maybe now is the right time.

“Listen, Rey.”

She turns her head to look at him, giving him her full attention. It’s now or never. Ben chokes on his pride and continues speaking.

“I’m sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not as bad as you think.”

When she doesn’t say anything, he takes it as his cue to go on. “I’m _delighted_ that you enjoyed my book and I’m terribly sorry for what I said about comic books. It was insensitive. I… I liked the one you gave me and I admire the work that has been put into it.”

Rey’s eyes light up like it’s the Fourth of July and she’s watching the fireworks in the night sky. He apologized. It’s everything she wanted to hear. Her heart feels heavy when she realizes she should probably apologize too. Despite his treatment of her, she hasn’t acted any better.

“I’m sorry too. I acted unprofessionally and I continued being a bitch when you tried to make it right. I’m glad you apologized.”

Ben smiles and adorable dimples form on his cheeks that Rey can’t help but love. It makes him look endearing. Maybe she was wrong about him and Maz was right all along.

“Let’s starts over. Hey, I’m Ben. I’m a published author.”

Ben reaches out with his hand and Rey takes it, smiling as well.

”Hi, I’m Rey. I own a small business that I build from scratch after college.”

“Impressive,” Ben muses, cocking his eyebrows. He raises her hand and kisses the back of it, letting his lips linger. Rey stares in amazement and she _swears_ , she could melt at that moment, feeling her heart flutter with joy. Who knew he could be such a charmer?

He lets go of her hand again and they both look over at the opposite bench to find it empty.

“Maybe we should get out there too?” Ben says, standing up, hinting to Rose and Armitage who is already out on the ice. When Rey doesn’t move, he turns to her, confused. She hesitates, looking at the floor again.

“I… suck at ice skating.”

”You can’t be that bad.”

“No, I’m serious. I really suck.”

Ben outstretches his hand again with a small smile. “I’ll help you.”

Rey looks up at him. His height towers over her and she’s slightly intimidated. He’s a big guy with broad shoulders. Huge. Hot.

She takes his hand nonetheless and stands up on wobbly feet. Taking the first step towards the ice rink, she nearly falls and he tightens his grip on her hand, telling her he’s not letting go. Rey leans into him and Ben places his other hand on her waist to guide her. He helps her over the edge and they’re on the ice in no time.

People skate right past them and Rey yelps in surprise at their speed. Ben still hasn’t let go of her hand. She wasn’t kidding when she said she can’t skate.

They take it slow, placing one foot after the other. Rey panics when she feels his grips loosen.

“Don’t let go!”

“I won’t,” he assures her, tightening his grip again. They continue an innocent pace. Ben finds it funny how Rey clings to both his hands as if her life depends on it. He wouldn’t dream of letting go.

“Have you tried roller skates?” Ben asks curiously while another ice skater rushes past them.

“Of course I have. I’m a natural.”

Rey rolls her eyes teasingly.

“Then you shouldn’t have trouble with ice skating.”

“Roller skating and ice skating are not the same things.”

“I think they are,” he teases.

Rey somehow stumbles on the ice and she tumbles into Ben. Not prepared for this to happen, they both fall on the ice, Rey landing on top of Ben. She groans, placing her hands on his chest to push herself up. She stares into his eyes, first now realizing how close they are. His eyes are amber. She never noticed until now. It’s a pretty golden color and reminds her of sunsets and how they light up the whole sky.

Ben lifts a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Rey’s cheeks are flushed but he can’t tell whether it’s from embarrassment or the cold.

“Are you okay?” she asks, referring to the fall. He nods. The landing was rough but he didn’t get injured and nothing hurts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you?” he asks, breath fanning over her lips and she shudders.

“I’m good.”

“Good.”

Ben’s eyes drift back and forth between her eyes and lips. Rey, however, doesn’t notice because she’s entirely fixed on his lips. Engrossed in their world, they forget they’re both lying in the middle of an ice skating rink. People skate by them but they don’t notice, completely caught up with one another. One starts to lean in and the other follows.

“I told you you would enjoy it!”

Rey whips her head in the direction of the voice to see Rose grinning at her, hand in hand with Armitage who seems rather unfazed as if he would’ve preferred to ignore it. Ben is displeased as well, annoyed she interrupted the moment.

Flustered, Rey hurries to get off Ben. She uses his chest as support to push herself off him but ends up falling right back on him again.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry!”

“It’s fine. It’s fine.”

Rey rolls off Ben instead and lies beside him, allowing him to get up. When Ben stands, he reaches a hand out for Rey and she takes it, letting him help her up. Armitage tugs Rose impatiently along with him and they skate away from them.

Rey watches them disappear among the sea of people. Ben’s hands are on her waist to keep her from falling while hers are placed on the front of his jacket. Her fingers fist the thick layer, shaking a bit.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ben asks sincere, trying to catch her eye. Rey nods vaguely but he doesn’t believe her.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

She shakes her head. “You don’t have to. Besides, we can’t just leave—”

Ben picks Rey up easily in bride style. She squeals and holds onto his shoulders as he skates over to the edge of the ice rink. The second he sets her feet down on the floor, she somehow tumbles and falls yet again. Ben chuckles as she grunts and rolls over on her back. He sits down on his knees in front of her and starts untying one skate.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you couldn’t ice skate,” Ben says, removing one skate and moves on to work on the other foot.

“I told you,” Rey groans, using her forearm to shield her face. She peeks under her arm to look at Ben. “You don’t have to do that. I can untie them myself.”

“I know,” he says, removing the other skate. “But you looked like you needed help.” He goes on to work on his skates and Rey sits up in a comfortable position.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? You don’t have to go just because of me.”

“It’s fine. I can take you home if you want?”

Rey frowns. She doesn’t want to spoil the fun for him.

“What about Armitage? Didn’t you give him a ride?”

“Armitage can find his way home by himself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware. The smut has arrived. You have been warned.

Rey fumbles nervously with her fingers in her lap as the car she’s seated in rolls down the street. She doesn’t even know why she’s nervous. It’s the first time she’s alone with Ben but she isn’t mad anymore. It’s like things between them have changed.

It’s a nice car: a black Tesla Model three. Rey would never have guessed him to own such a nice (and also expensive) car. Her mind goes back to her theory of him coming from a wealthy family.

Ben is quiet. He hasn’t spoken a single word since they took off. She wonders what he’s thinking about. A small smile tugs at his lips and it only intensifies her curiosity.

“Do you like what you see?”

Rey hadn’t even noticed she was staring at him. Heat rushes back to her cheeks and she looks out the window on her side. “Maybe.”

In the corner of her eye, she can tell he’s grinning.

He goes quiet again. Rey already gave him the address to her apartment when they drove off. Building after building passes by in a big blur as they get nearer to her home. Ben parks on a parking lot outside of the apartment building and turn off the ignition.

“So.”

“So.”

“Do you want me to follow you to the door?”

Rey bites her bottom lip. “If you don’t mind.”

They both get out of the car and Ben locks it behind them. Her heart is thumping in her chest as they walk side by side inside her apartment complex. She finds her keys in her pocket and unlocks the door. Stepping inside, she turns to Ben.

“Would you like to come in?”

Ben hesitates and Rey’s smile slowly fades when he speaks. “Uh, I better get back to my place. I’m working on a new book.”

“Oh, okay.” Rey nods. It’s no big deal. She understands but why is she feeling so sad? “I guess I’ll see you.”

“See you.”

Rey watches Ben walk down the corridor before she closes the door. She leans against the wood and slides down the length of it, sighing to herself. She shouldn’t be upset. He’s allowed to say no.

A knock on the door quickly brings Rey to her feet. She opens it to see Ben stand outside. Not a word is spoken between the two but there is no need for it. Ben makes the move and Rey immediately follows.

He grabs her gently by her cheeks and pulls her in for a heated kiss. Rey lets her hands rest around his neck, pulling him closer. Ben uses one foot to kick the door shut behind them.

Rey eagerly rips her gloves off while Ben unzips her jacket. Both items are thrown to the floor and they move on to unzip Ben’s jacket. It joins Rey’s jacket in a heap on the floor. Rey comes up for air and kicks her boots off her feet and Ben mirrors the action before resuming to his kisses.

The door makes a loud thump when Ben pins Rey against the wood. They rip at each other's clothes, eager to get the fabric separating them off, to feel the other’s warm skin against their skin. Ben kisses Rey until she’s dizzy and her lungs scream for air, mouths moving impatiently in sync.

He continues his kisses when she breaks apart to breathe. Rey rests her head back against the door while enjoying the sloppy kisses Ben leaves around her neck, sparking fireworks in her stomach. She feels herself getting wetter with each second. Ben definitely knows what he’s doing.

Rey gently guides Ben back to her lips, kissing him again. “Where”—he stops for a second, asking breathlessly between kisses—“ is your bedroom?”

“Down the hall” —another kiss is shared—“ to the left.”

Ben starts walking backward and Rey follows along. She reaches for the hem of her shirt and throws it over her head, leaving it in the living room. Her pants are off the second they reach the hall. Ben’s pants and shirt too.

Clothes are scattered all over the apartment, leaving a trail of evidence of where they have been. Ben reaches behind Rey to unclasp her bra. It lands on the floor just outside her bedroom.

“Perfect,” Ben mutters, grabbing each breast in one hand, squeezing. Rey steps on her tiptoes to briefly kiss Ben before she pushes him, making him stumble into the bedroom. He falls back on her bed and watches as Rey shimmies out of her thong, leaving her completely naked and exposed.

Ben’s eyes travel lustfully up and down Rey’s body, taking it all in. She crawls on to his lap, leg on each side, straddling him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Ben lifts a hand to tuck a stray of hair behind her ear. Rey blushes, suddenly feeling shy. “Thanks. You’re quite handsome yourself.”

He smiles, showing off his adorable dimples. Rey leans in to kiss him and places her arms around his neck. Ben rests his hands on her waist, feeling her sides. She slowly grinds her exposed heat against his clothed crotch, grinning when she feels him growing bigger.

He groans into her mouth. “You’re a little tease.”

Rey giggles in response. “Yeah.”

Without warning, Ben turns their position, rolling around in the bed so Rey lands on her back, under him. She stares up in the ceiling with a cheeky grin and flushed cheeks.

“That was hot.”

Ben smiles smugly. “It’s about to get hotter.”

He pecks her lips, the corners of her mouth, and continues down her neck. Rey feels his warm lips kiss down her collarbone, disappear in the valley of her breasts, and go on to her stomach. Her cheeks get redder when he reaches her hips and lingers.

Fingers gently push her knees up and pry her legs open to make more room for him. He blissfully at her exposed sex, glistening with her juice. “Such a sweet pussy,” he muses and she feels his hot breath on her folds.

Rey props herself up on her elbows to watch him. With red cheeks, she holds his eye contact as Ben dives right in. She whimpers when she feels his tongue dart out and trace her slit. Rey sucks in a breath as anticipation crawls up her spine.

She watches his tongue peak out more, flattening against her pussy as he nods his head to slip it up and down, collecting all the juices. Rey moans when he sucks on her lips, rolling his tongue over it before he does the same with the other.

Her hands fist the sheets, her knuckles turning white as all her muscles jump. Rey arches her back as he continues flicking his tongue between her clit and folds and he has to sling a forearm over her stomach to keep her from moving too much.

“You taste so good, so sweet,” Ben says thickly before enthusiastically continuing with wiggling his tongue back and forth, making Rey heave a harmony of moans in response.

Muscles tighten even further as she feels a familiar knot starting to form in her lower abdomen. Rey reaches forward to grab his dark hair while riding the flat of his tongue.

“ _Ben! I_ — _I_ …”

The pressure disappears as Ben’s mouth is gone. Rey groans frustrated and plops her head back against the mattress. “I was so close!”

“I know.” Ben winks hotly at her. “I want you to come when I’m inside you.” He grins when Rey bites her bottom lip.

Ben wiggles out of his underwear, freeing his cock before he lines up. He rests his upper body on his forearms, one on each side of her. ”Do you think you’re wet enough for me?” he asks, looking back and forth between her eyes and lips, a smug smile playing across his face.

“Do you think you’re hard enough for me?” Rey cheekily answers back without missing a beat. Two can play at this game.

Rey gasps as Ben pushes in. The wetness between her legs helps make for a smooth entry. He sinks deeper in, squeezing his balls against her cheeks, letting her adjust to his size.

“Does this answer your question?”

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Rey moans underneath him.

Ben slowly pulls out only to thrust back in again, thrusting so hard he scoots Rey a little further up the mattress. The bed creaks for every movement. Rey lifts her hands to place them around his neck. She lets her fingers glide through his dark curls, fingernails scratching his head.

She tugs his head down to meet her lips. It’s sloppy but they still manage to lick their way in in-between thrusts, tongues dancing with each other. She can taste herself in his mouth.

Rey closes her eyes briefly, enjoying the weight of his body pressing her down, with his hips nestled between her hips and his stomach and chest pressed against hers. Her toes curl at the pleasure coursing through her body. Ben kisses her cheek before he buries his head in the crook of her neck, groaning into her skin.

“ _You feel so good, Rey_ ,” Ben huffs, slamming into her harder.

Rey hooks a leg over his hip, locking her ankles behind him in an effort to hold on. The new position makes his cock rub against her pelvis in an exciting way, making her body tremble and muscles jump.

“ _I have wanted you… for a long time_.” Ben’s voice is just as frantic as the speeding of his thrusts. “ _Have you thought… of me too_?”

The sound of slapping hips, panting breaths and loud moans clouds Rey’s mind. She doesn’t answer right away, too caught up in the moment to focus properly. It’s been a while since she’s been with someone who knows to truly satisfy a woman and Ben definitely doesn’t disappoint.

“ _I did_ ,” Rey finds herself admitting, the euphoria getting the better of her. “ _Even touched myself… to the thought of you_.”

“ _Did you ever come_?”

“ _All the time_.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ben pounds furiously into Rey, making the pressure between her legs intensify. She scratches her nails down his back, screaming his name as she comes undone. Ben rides out her high, his body stilling as he comes as well, body shaking from pleasure.

Breathlessly, he pulls out and rolls on to the mattress, lying beside Rey. He gathers her up in his arms and she rests her head on his chest.

“You know,” Rey says, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “I thought you were really hot when I first saw you and I tried to gather up the courage to… I don’t know…”—she shrugs her shoulders—“ask you out on a coffee date but then you opened your mouth and blew it.” She traces her pointer finger on his chest, leaving invisible patterns on his skin, avoiding eye contact.

“I—I didn’t know.” Ben stammers. He didn’t know. How could he?

Ben places his hand on top of her hand, making Rey look at him. “I’m sorry, Rey.” He looks at her with such sincere and regret, she nearly melts.

“I know you are. I’m sorry too.” She leans up to peck his lips. “I just wanted you to know.”

Rey removes herself from Ben’s arms, making him pout. She giggles before she climbs on his lap and he places his warm hands on her waist.

“You like to be on top, huh?” Ben muses, gently squeezing her hips. “Something I don’t mind.”

Rey hums with a small smile, not denying it. She guides his cock to her entrance and sinks down on him, feeling full again. Placing her hands on his chest, she starts a slow pace, rocking her hips back and forth.

Ben watches as breasts bounce along to each thrust. He grabs them both in his big hands and squeezes, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

The orgasm comes quicker this time but not as powerful as the first. Exhausted, Rey lies down next to Ben and snuggles up in his arms. His skin is hot and sweaty from their previous workout but she doesn’t care. She can never tire of touching him.

At some point, they vaguely hear a door opening and closing, probably the front door. “Go get it, girl!” Rose yells, excited for her friend. There is faint mumbling and groaning too from a male voice, presumably Armitage.

Rey giggles and kisses her lover. “I did.”

“You did,” Ben hums in agreement.


End file.
